Call to me llamame
by mimichanMC
Summary: una noche donde el amor estaba en el aire, dos personas se encuentran, sin disfrases, sin secretos, llamandose en silencio


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de la gran (yo la adoro por haber creado a Asuka Juníor ) Megumi Tachikawa, aclarado el punto aquí vamos. _

_**"CALL TO ME"**_

_**por mimi chan**_

**Sakamoto Maaya (Shounen Alice)**

**Call to Me**

**Compositor: Yoko Kanno**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era muy tarde, no le gustaba regresar a casa sola en las noches, por muy bien que supiera defenderse era simplemente peligroso, pero había algo en esa noche que la hizo solo quitarse su disfraz en la capilla de la escuela y querer volver a ser ella misma, algo que la estaba estorbando, había pasado dos años ya, ya no era solo una chiquilla haciéndola de Robin Hood, era una adolescente, una que lidiaba todos los días entre seguir siendo un ángel protector y solo una chica que se derretía cuando dos hermosos ojos verdes y negros se posaban en ella.

**Call to me**

_Llamame_

**I know you're gonna feel**

_Yo se como iras a sentir _

A veces simplemente deseaba poder decirle toda la verdad, decirle quien era ella, que motivos tenía y poder… de alguna manera estar con él.

Seguían en el mismo colegio, viéndose todos los días, todos los días seguían peleando, de alguna manera eso era garantía que ella no pudiera estar cerca de él y no pudiera descubrirla nunca… nunca… "_si supiera como me siento respecto de él… pero nunca lo sabrá…nunca_"

**Something in the air that makes a smile**

_Algo en el aire te hace sonreír_

**Come with me together we will be**

_Ven conmigo, nosotros estaremos juntos_

Miro al cielo, las estrellas de la noche eran brillantes y calidas, el viento de la noche la barrio por completo y cerro los ojos de alguna manera esa noche había algo que no era tan malo, solo sonrió tranquila, disfrutando de la extraña sensación que la inundo y preguntándose que era sin mucho animo de verdad de averiguarlo.

Solo la miro, ella estaba allí parada, en medio de la calle, que haría en la calle tan tarde, miraba… no mejor dicho tenía su rostro con dirección al cielo y sonreía, la misma chica que era un torbellino siempre cerca de él ahora parecía tan calma y tan delicada en medio de la noche, solo se acerco a ella…

**Love was in the air that night**

_El amor estaba en el aire esa noche_

**And what we got is alright**

_Y lo que nosotros tenemos esta bien_

Definitivamente había algo en el aire esa noche que la lleno de calma aspiro todo lo que pudo tratando de guardar ese aroma limpio y pacifico dentro de ella, calmar un poco de la culpa en su corazón por mentirle a la persona que mas estimaba "_Daniel_…"

Algo había en el aire casi alrededor de ella, algo que de pronto la convertía en un ser sumamente puro y limpio, "_quisiera que ella fuera de esta manera todo le tiempo… que no se ocultara de mi como siempre, como en este momento que es ella misma… se que esta persona que tengo enfrente es la verdadero Mimi pero se empeña tanto en ocultarlo… eso estaría tan bien"_

**Something must have meant to be**

_Algo__ ya debe estar escrito_

**This is what we are now**

_Esto es lo que nosotros somos ahora_

_"como si en el aire estuviera escrita la tranquilidad" _pensó para si misma, debía significar algo esa sensación tan placentera, pero lo que fuera, no le importaba averiguarlo, solo quería sentirlo, rió divertida de su nueva contemplación metafísica y bajo su rostro lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo y abrió los ojos, fue cuando miro dos preciosos y de sobra conocidos ojos negros aceitunados, que la miraban fijamente, un escalofrió la recorrió y se pregunto cuando tiempo podía haber pasando mirándola y que es lo que estaría pensando de encontrarla tan tarde en la calle.

Lo miro, ambas turquesas se clavaron en sus ojos y la miro confusa, asustada, la vio llevarse una mano a uno de sus brazos, casi como si un escudo fuera, la miro dar un paso hacía atrás, ella estaba allí de nuevo, protegiéndose y huyendo de él, no lo pensó solo camino hacía ella.

**Call to me… **

_Llamame_

**Call to me… **

_Llamame_

**Call to me… **

_Llamame_

**Call to me…**

**You're**** safe with me**

_Tú estas a salvo conmigo_

**Through**** life's little mysteries**

_Por los pequeños misterios de la vida_

.- _que haces aquí_ – dijo solamente mientras ella seguía caminando hacía atrás.

.- _Solo no podía dormir y salí a caminar._

.- _Estas muy lejos de tu casa Mimi_ – dijo y la siguió mirando caminar hacía atrás, sin pensarlo mucho en un movimiento calculado avanzo mas rápido y la tomo de una mano – _oye, te llevo a tu casa, no es seguro que estés tan tarde aquí sola._

.- _Y yo estoy segura contigo? _– lo lanzo con una sonrisa en una pregunta retórica.

.- _Claro que si, yo no dejaría que te pasara nada._

.- _Por que?_

.- … - _"por que…"_ a decir verdad él tampoco lo sabia era una sensación que tenía sobre ella casi desde conocerla, esa sensación de que no quería que le pasara nunca nada malo o no se lo perdonaría, que perdería algo muy bueno en su vida a pesar de que ellos por definición no estaban cerca ni siquiera de ser amigos… o al menos del tipo de amigos normales – _solo por que quiero hacerlo._

.- _Eras una persona muy misteriosa Astro Juníor_ – dijo sonriente y decidió seguirlo, no tenía mucha oportunidad de estar con él y con el tiempo se había dado cuanta de que lo disfrutaba, solo que no se atrevía a probar este tipo de momento, en el que no tenía ninguno de sus disfraces, ni el de tela, ni el de emoción.

**A road we'll travel dreaming hand in hand**

_Un camino viajaremos soñando tomados mano con mano_

**And you will see**

_Y tú podrás ver_

**Somethings**** in life are free**

_Que las cosas en la vida son gratis_

Su mano era pequeña y delicada en medio de la suya, ella caminaba a su lado de la mano, en medio de la noche, la persona que los viera podía definir eso como sumamente romántico y quizás lo era, era curioso pues él no era del tipo de persona romántica pero le gustaba tenerla de la mano, por algún motivo.

Ella solo se dejo guiar por él, tenía un paso tranquilo sin prisa, y ella se sintió contenta por ello, no quiso decir nada, no quería pronunciar ninguna palabra si eso ponía en peligro su paso lento y su tranquilidad, era especial la manera en que él la tomaba de la mano y como la hacía sentir, esa maravillosa sensación que le estaba regalando completamente gratis una parte de su instinto a veces la hacía temer de su tacto, sentía como si fuera a atraparla y odiarla al mismo tiempo cuando la tocaba, tenerlo a su lado como St. Tail, era una especie de sensación de peligro, su mente le gritaba que cuando él pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca él solo la descubriría y entonces todo su hermoso sueño, toda su maravillosa aventura terminaría… pero ese instinto esa noche parecía dormir con la ciudad entera, el sentimiento que sentía ahora era de libertad, de confianza y de algo mas que no supo descifrar.

**All that what we feel tonight**

_Todo esto que nosotros sentimos esta noche_

**Is all we need to make it right**

_Es todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlo bien._

.- _y por que no podías dormir? – _pregunto él sin mirarla de verdad

.- _Solo muchas cosas que pensar._

.- _Como que, tienes algún problema?_

.- _Pues, no podría decir que es un problema… - _dijo y de una forma natural se quedo a su lado y puso su frente sobre su hombro por su espalda_ – pero no te preocupes se que al final de alguna manera, si Dios quiere todo saldrá bien._

.- _Como lo sabes? – _dijo él algo confundido y sonrojado era extraño tener a esa chica tan cerca.

.- _No lo se… solo confió en lo que siento, aunque quizás tengas razón y me equivoque – _dijo e inconscientemente apretó mas su mano_. – espero no equivocarme… en lo que siento_

**Nothing could compare to you**

_Nada se podría comparse contigo_

**The sweetest thing you are now**

_Tú eres ahora la cosa más dulce_

No había una manera simple de explicarse lo que sentía, ella recargada sobre su espalda obligándolo a hacer su paso más lento, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de alguna manera en ese momento no quería aun tener que dejarla,_ "por que ella… por que esta chica tiene que hacerme sentir así"_

No tenía que indagar demasiado sobre si mismo para saber que esa chica le hacía sentir algo especial, lejos de la peleas que todos los días tenían, había algo en ella que no podía comparar con nadie, un sentimiento especial en su mirada, a veces cuando lograba atraparla sin que ella lo notara mirándolo, una mirada cargada de un sentimiento intenso y dulce… cuantas veces no había algo en su mirada que se parecía a una suplica, a un ruego, a una culpabilidad; no lo entendía, no entendía el por que de esa mirada, pero quería saberlo, al menos para decirle que cualquier cosa que ella creyera que le había hecho no tenía la menor importancia, que no sintiera ese dolor, que él no sería capaz de juzgarla por nada… ella era la cosa mas dulce… no había manera que hubiera hecho algo tan malo para que no pudiera perdonarla.

**And when lost and alone**

_Y cuando estés perdido y solitario_

**Just look in the sky and see stars**

_Solo observa el cielo y ve las estrellas._

.- _te gustan las estrellas Astro Juníor? – _dijo ella calmadamente mientras subía su barbilla sobre su hombro y miraba de nuevo el cielo infinito y estrellado.

.- _Son solo estrellas._

.- _Que poco romántico eres…a mi me dan la sensación de que nunca estoy sola, de alguna manera algo me hace sentir así, las veo y siempre pienso que alguien las esta mirando conmigo y me transmite de algún modo calor – _solo miro y no noto cuando él se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos turquesa_ – supongo que quisiera saber si la persona que quiero que me acompañe también ve las estrellas por las noches…_

**Hello, hello there you are**

_Hola__, hola allí estas_

**You were never lost at all**

_Nunca estas perdido del todo_

**Cause it might have just been me**

_Porque tal vez pude haber sido solo yo_

.- _…que de alguna manera con una sonrisa o un solo gesto pudiera decirme hola aquí estoy – _lo miro buscando algo en su mirada, era muy implícita pero él era inteligente, se preguntaba si él estaba sintiendo que estaba hablando precisamente de él.

.- _Debe estarlas viendo Mimi, si tu deseo es tan grande, apuesta que él esta haciendo lo mismo._

.- _Tú lo crees?_

.- _Lo creo, si esa persona responde a tus sentimientos, no dejara que te sientas perdida en medio de la noche… - "¿_**_puedo ser yo_**_?"_

**Love was in the air that night**

_El amor estaba en el aire esa noche_

**And what we got is alright**

_Y lo que nosotros tenemos esta bien_

.- _crees que lo sienta Daniel, crees que esa persona maravillosa sienta lo mismo que yo?_

.- _eso espero Mimi si no seria esa persona muy tonta – _dijo sin dejar de mirarla preguntando y tratando de responderse en su mirada esa pregunta.

.- _No lo se, a veces creo que si es un poco tonta – _dijo risueña de nuevo y se movió jalándolo a seguir caminando.

.- _Espero que no lo sea tanto._

.- _Yo también._

El viento los barrio a ambos de nuevo, ella se recargo en su espalda protegiéndose del aire, él no se movió ni se quejo así que ella no se retiro de su lado siguiéndolo a caminar muy despacio, su casa ya estaba cerca y debía ser mas de media noche, tenían que llegar… y eso era todo, solo tenía que llegar, pero no quería, ese aire a su alrededor marcaba algo dulce y placentero que perdería en cuando cuanto entrara a su casa y se separara de ese chico "_es eso… es amor en el aire?_"

**Something must have meant to be**

_Algo__ ya debe estar escrito_

**This is what we are now**

_Esto es lo que nosotros somos ahora_

_"No quiero dejarla" _se repitió en su mente cuando la sintió de nuevo pegada a él, su mano delicada y fresca entre las suyas y la calidez de su cuerpo como contraste… algo debe significar ese sentimiento calido que tenía con ella esas palabras que ella había dejado trazadas en el aire que estaban casi dirigidas para él o al menos eso es lo que él quería, si solo lo supiera, si solo supiera que eso que sentía en ese momento, era lo que los dos estaban sintiendo.

.- _realmente crees que lo siente Daniel? _– volvió a preguntar ella.

.- _como puedo saberlo yo? _– dijo esta preguntando esperando poder responder otra

.- _por que eres tú_. – dijo Mimi casi sin pensarlo, solo quería decírselo, sacar esa inquietud de adentro de su corazón que le estaba lastimando tanto.

Daniel quedo prácticamente en shock, ella solo lo soltó y se alejo un poco de él a paso lento "_que pase lo que tenga que pasar ahora_"

**Love was in the air that night**

_El amor estaba en el aire esa noche_

**And what we got is alright**

_Y lo que nosotros tenemos esta bien_

**Something must have meant to be**

_Algo__ ya debe estar escrito_

**This is what we are now**

_Esto es lo que nosotros somos ahora_

_"por que eres tu" _esperaba una respuesta pero ciertamente no esperaba una respuesta tan clara como esa, y de pronto se quedo estático no se pudo mover, no sintió la perdida del calor de su mano y su cuerpo hasta que el frió la reemplazo y fue que la vio lejos de él caminando por delante.

**Lovers in the air tonight**

_Amantes__ en el aire esta noche_

**I know it's gonna be alright**

_Yo se que va a sentirse bien_

Corrió fue lo que su instinto le marco hacer en ese momento, corrió tras de ella cuando estaban ya en la puerta de su casa y la alcanzo cuando tomaba justo el pomo de su puerta.

.- _Mimi –_ la tomo de una mano

.- _Ssshhhh _– dijo suavemente – _no saben que salí no quiero meterme en problemas_.

.- Es en serio, lo dijiste en serio

.- _Si _– dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y agachaba el rostro.

.- _Siento lo mismo que tú_

Su rostro no pudo iluminarse mas, tembló de pies a cabeza "_él siente lo mismo que yo"_ solo un segundo tomo tenerlo cerca sentir su brazos a su alrededor y su color de nuevo con ella, el amor en el aire esa noche y la felicidad en su corazón que latía muy rápido apenas compitiendo con el de él.

**Something must have meant to be**

_Algo__ ya debe estar escrito_

**This is all we are now**

_Esto es lo que nosotros somos ahora_

Solo un segundo le tomo poder atraparla en su brazos y sentirla temblar en ellos, pero no sintió miedo, no en esa mirada luminosa e intensa que le dedico.

Solo un segundo le tomo estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento y rendirse a la tentación de un beso, fugaz y rápido pero inmensamente calido. "_esto es lo que significa_". Ella solo cerro los ojos y sintió con su corazón ese momento que tanto había anhelado durante años y se olvido de todo "_esto es lo que somos ahora… dos personas que saben lo que sienten_"

No podo evitar suspirar cuando él rompió el beso sin soltarla todavía sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a caminar un poco mas calma.

.- _Mimi yo… no se que debo decir y yo…_

.- _Ssshhhh_… _no tienes que decirme nada yo lo se._

.- _Siento…_

Una forma de callarlo fue poniendo otro beso en sus labios tranquilo y calmo simple y calido que transmitía sin más pasión, muchas cosas

.- _mañana y todos los días después de mañana podrás decirme todo lo que me tengas que decir._

.- _Gracias._

.- _Nos vemos mañana en el colegio_

.- _Mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas._

.- _Si _– dijo sonriente – _tienes razón, hasta luego._

.- _Hasta luego Mimi._

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de perderse tras la puerta lo llamo.

.- _Daniel_

.- _si._

.- _Gracias por traerme a casa_

.- _De nada… siempre que me necesites solo llámame._

.- _Tu también… "call to me" – _dijo con una sonrisa

Un último beso más antes de cerrar la puerta una mirada calida con el significado de que todo empezaría a cambiar.

**Call to me… **

_Llamame…_

**Call to me… **

_Llamame…_

**Call to me… **

_Llamame…_

**Call to me…**

**_FIN_**

21 de Mayo de 2005

10:29 am.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas**: bueno un pequeño Song Fic hace mucho que no hago uno y he estado escuchando este tipo de música y algunas de las letras son simplemente hermosas como esta, la cantante es una cantante japonesa llamada Sakamoto Maaya de la que seguramente me dedicare a hacer song fics hay un disco de ella en una pagina que quizás les interese visitar para poder escucharla: espero lo disfruten.

_**LO PUBLICO HOY 4 DE JULIO 2005 COMO MI AUTOREGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**_

Y muchas gracias a Kikyou, Kaede y su amiga Paola que participaron conmigo pues yo soy un desastre como traductora

**¡GRACIAS!**

**_Por favor para cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme un review me encanta recibirlos._**

**_Mimi chan_**


End file.
